


Adventures in Reincarnation

by ohclare



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Multi, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohclare/pseuds/ohclare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of interconnected drabbles based around the concept of reincarnation - all in the same universe, just different lifetimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Merlin/Arthur

He meets him again and again, over and over.

It doesn't matter where he meets him, how he meets him, who they are because it always ends the same way. It always ends in Arthur's death.

Sometimes he has magic, sometimes he doesn't.

Sometimes he's rich, sometimes Arthur is, somethimes neither of them are.

Sometimes they change the world, sometimes they don't.

Sometimes he loves him, sometimes he doesn't.

Sometimes they're happy, sometimes they're not.

Sometimes he hates him, sometimes he doesn't.

Sometimes they're British, sometimes they're Indian, sometimes they're Russian, sometimes they're African, sometimes they're something else.

Sometimes they meet on the street, sometimes they know each other from birth, sometimes they're introduced, sometimes something new happens.

So many sometimes, so many possibilities but always the same end.

It doesn't matter if he dies in battle, or if he's assinated, or if he dies of old age. Because he always dies and Merlin's left to live on without him.


	2. Gwen/Morgana: 1800s

They practise kissing late at night, the lady and her maid. They share secret smiles when they pass each other in the coridoors. They hold hands when they think nobody is watching. They revel in their secret imtimacies.

Wherever she goes the other goes with her and when the maid dies her lady insists on her being laid to rest in the plot next to the one that will be hers.


	3. Merlin/Arthur: Prohibition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for bevinkathryn (mygooold on tumblr) for her birthday

The club was full of smoke and Merlin knew he shouldn't be there. He was a respected lawyer and he was going to go places, he was going to make a difference and if he was caught here then that would all be over. But after Gwaine almost killed himself over his home made whisky for the fifth time he knew that he had to agree to got to the speakeasy with him, he had to save his friend somehow and just hope for the best.

There were more people than he could ever imagined; all laughing, drinking and dancing. None of them seemed even the slightest bit bothered about the fact that they were breaking the law. He was sure that he could see his boss with some pretty girl at the other end of the bar but he still didn't want to be seen, he couldn't be seen. He made himself watch Gwaine instead, to make sure his friend would be okay.

He tried not to dance much, he had never been a good dancer and he was dreadful at flirting, which probably would be the only thing that would save him in the eyes of the pretty girls around him and Gwaine. Not that he had any interest in any of them, he had never been able to make himself interested despite his best effort; they would be much better off with someone paying them attention.

"You're a terrible dancer," a blonde man drawled at him with a grin as he sat down at the bar.

"And you have the right to say that because?" He might be a terrible dancer but there was no need for a stranger to be rude about it.

"Because I own the place."

"It doesn't mean you can just insult strangers."

"Actually it does." He had a fantastic smile he used as he offered a hand, "Arthur Pendragon, and you are?"

"Merlin." There was something so very seductive about Arthur's voice (and face and smile and everything) but that didn't mean that he was going to give up his whole identity to him.

"No surname?"

"Not one you need to know."

Arthur just smiled and Merlin wondered to himself why he couldn't find the pretty girls surrounding him as attractive as he found this man. It would make his life so much easier. "I should go back to my friend..." he started.

"He'll be fine, stay and talk to me a little longer." 

Merlin hadn't even gotten up but Arthur had still placed a hand on his arm in attempt to stop him and he couldn't even summon up the effort to try to resist. Instead he just nodded.

He wasn't sure how long they talked for in the end, but by the end he'd forgotten all about how much he hadn't wanted to be there and he'd even forgotten about Gwaine. So when Arthur asked him he he wanted to see his office upstairs he didn't hesitate for a second.

He hated himself as they kissed passionately against the wall, frantically scrambling with each other's clothes but at the same time nothing had ever felt so good


	4. Morgana & Gwaine: Modern Day

"It's a shame he's so young really," Morgana sighs as she watches their waiter walk away from them. "He has an exellent bum."

"Didn't you date someone eight years younger than you once?" Gwaine grins back once the waiter's disappeared out of sight.

"Oh but darling he had such a large cock it would have been a crime not to regularly make use of him."

"So how come you dumped me?"

She laughs at that, "there was a reason why we used toys you know. And part of it was because your penis really is distressingly small."

"Never had any complaints before."

"That's because most people you date are too pretty to string two words together."

"Yes is their favourite word."

"Darling, yes is their only word."

"Well you used it enough when we were dating."

"I was young and naive then, I've moved on bigger and better things."

"Are you talking about penises again?"

"And tongues, love a man who's good with his tongue."

"You're filthy you know?"

"And you love it. Do you think we should proposition the waiter anyway, just in case you haven't repulsed him already?"

"If anything I'm the one who's going to entice him into it."

"You wish."


End file.
